Homes, offices, and other buildings may be equipped with smart networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system, lighting systems, home theater, entertainment systems, as well as security systems. A security system may include one or more sensors installed throughout a premises. The sensors may, for example, detect movement or changes in light, sound, or temperature.